Cultivation
In the Tian Yuan Little World and the 12 Empyrean Heavens, the cultivation ranks of cultivators can be divided into several realms, of those we currently know the names and details of eleven. Description A person’s body has “Spirit”, “Qi” and “Soul”. In the flesh was “Spirit”, while the soul was about the “Soul”, as for the energy, it was “Qi”. When a warrior practiced the arts, he would attempt to clear his meridians after his body was completely trained. It was the first step on the path of martial arts. As warriors practice martial arts to train their bodies, they go from the Mortal Blood realm to the Purple Blood realm. On the basis of having strong physical bodies, they would lay the Yuan Foundation, plant a Dao Seed in the Yuan Foundation, and grow a Divine Tree from the Dao Seed. And this Divine Tree will constantly grow till it pierced through the divine clouds, straight into the Heavenly Dao, paving the road to Heaven Ascension. Warriors will then condense nomological fruits on the Dao Tree to break through to the Dao Manifestation, fuse them together to establish a Dao Palace with floors as their goals, than Shatter the Dao Palace to condense a nomological body to achieve Supremacy. Realms Level detection Only a person who had reached a cultivation level at the spiritual level could sense a person’s level of accomplishment. This was called “Opening Heaven’s Eyes”. Only then could they judge a Mortal Blood warrior’s cultivation level. They could see a person’s muscles, meridians, bones with a glance, and from there determine if a person was suitable for martial arts. Talent The peak realm a martial artist can reach is usually determined by their talent. But in reality, they have a very low probability of becoming that rank , they only have a chance.By not having any special opportunities it would make becoming a top human lord, or even a sage too difficult. Tai Ah Divine Kingdom's Talent Classification : # Yellow Rank - Human Elite Level talent (Limit - Yuan Foundation Realm) # Mystic Rank - Human Lord Level talent (Limit - Dao Seed Realm) # Earth Rank - Sage Level talent (Limit - Yuan Opening Realm) # Heaven Rank - Great Emperor Level talent (Limit - Heaven Ascension Realm) Great Empress Mystic Realm's Talent Classification : # Knight # Grandmaster # Soul # Sage # Shura # Canonized God Bottleneck When martial artists practiced martial arts, they were prone to hit bottlenecks, especially when they were about to break through to a new level. Some people could be stuck with their bottlenecks for life.The martial way was without end. In the long path of practicing the arts, one had to continuously break through to new realms. A bottleneck would eventually happen. A warrior’s cultivation was fastest before their hundredth birthday.But after a hundred years, their life’s potential would slowly deplete. With various bottlenecks, they could be left stuck in a certain realm, with no way to improve. Memory A warrior’s memory was excellent and they would often have eidetic memory, but that would usually only happen if they had a basic understanding of what they learned.If they did not understand anything, then it would be difficult for them to remember. This was when pen and paper would reflect their functions. Trivia * Aspect Totem is a mystic technique mostly used by the human race in the 12 Empyrean Heavens. In the Tai Ah Divine Kingdom only some few geniuses could practice the Aspect Totem mystic technique and condense a beast mark before Yuan Foundation. * In cultivation, until the Dao Seed realm, the author used "peak" instead of "perfection". It is currently unknown if those terms are equivalent or there is a difference between them. * During the Shepherd Boy's fight against the Yuan Opening elder from the Shen Tu clan, Elder Su, it was mentioned that the Aspect Totem entering the warrior's body was a big step in cultivation. This however was never mentioned again, even after Yi Yun reached Heaven Ascension.TMW: Chapter 362 - Trap * In the Tian Yuan world, during the fall of the Blood Moon, the greatest experts and leaders of the biggest factions, who were members of the Tian Yuan Elder Consortium, were Empyreal Kings at the early stages of Heaven Ascension. Only the Sovereign of the Eventide, other than the leaders of the Blood Moon, was at the middle stages of Heaven Ascension.TMW: Chapter 672 - The Goal of the Elder Consortium This shows that, during that time, there were only 15 or so human experts at the Heaven Ascension realm, with most of them being at the early stages. As there were very few Heaven Ascension realm experts in the Tian Yuan world, many warriors would be given the title of Empyreal King even before they reached the Heaven Ascension realm, such as when they were half step into the Heaven Ascension realm. Hence, during that time there were more titled Empyreal Kings than the actual number of Heaven Ascension realm experts in the Tian Yuan world. References Category:Terminology Category:Cultivation